A different World
by The God Of Conquest
Summary: The world of mystic has traveled to the deepest part of Konoha. This world is mythical and the characters you once knew no longer exist. I replaced them with supernatural beings such as vampires, succubus, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The world of mystic has traveled to the deepest part of Konoha. This world is mythical and the characters you once knew no longer exist. I replaced them with supernatural beings such as vampires, succubus, etc.

The night is fresh and the young mischievous child roams the darkness of the night with an equally dark cloak. The only thing visible is the whiteness of his teeth, despite that the surroundings are pure black. That's when the door from a local bar opens up and out comes walking a young female with light blonde hair.

Her swaying proves she is drunk and if this were a different night, she would be all over some dude who thought he got lucky. The girl takes one gulp from the bottle before tossing it to the side. One would think she was aiming for the trash, but she was actually aiming to put it in her pocket.

This is perfect for the young boy as he leans forward preparing to feast. The girl takes one look over at him and at that moment, in blinding speed, the young boy launches his fangs, penetrating the deepest parts of her neck.

"Let go!"

The girl moans, falling on her knees as the young vampire focuses on its food. The venom from his fangs had successfully entered her blood stream, forcing her defensive system to come to a halt. The girl is still trying to resist and it surprises the young boy.

He quickly withdraws after tasting her blood and quickly spits it out, "Ew…" he said while wiping his mouth from the poisonous color, "Taking blood from a succubus is worse than stealing from a homeless man." The young boy said as the girl finally feels her neck, "Naruto!" she said, a little bit dizzy, "You knew it was me and you still went for it?!"

Her voice breaks as she still feels the aftereffects of such a poison. It would make an elephant drop dead if even given the smallest amounts, but this girl is no human. She is a succubus, the elegant beast that feeds on lust.

"Trust me, if I knew that was you…I wouldn't even tried to suck your blood." Naruto said, he doesn't know if he could make it any clearer, but eventually his soft spot come back and he grabs the girl by her hand, helping her as he lifts her up, "What were you doing here in the first place Ino? You should know better than to step on vampire hunting grounds."

"It's a bar!" she said, glaring at the man who is helping her up. Naruto didn't take kindly to this attitude and releases his grip as she goes tumbling back to the ground, paralyzed. He walks back to the dark corner, hiding his image within the darkness, "I see you're still spoiled beyond belief. I would take my leave before your improper attitude spreads."

Ino couldn't help but ground her teeth as she forces herself to sit up once more. Her body leans back and she quickly falls on her back. At least she was finally in a position she can handle. "I swear when I get my hands on you…" Ino said, looking into the darkness, even though she understood he was no longer here.

She bites her lips and huffs her chest, forcing her wings to sprout from within her body. The venom didn't travel to her wings and her wings have special anti-poison so it was able to move as if it was brand new. She fly's up to the sky as the white light from the moon shines on her smooth silver-like skin. Her body moves at a slow but constant speed, making her way back home.

She looks up in the sky and notices a huge source making her way. It was so big it looked like it could swat her down as if she were a fly, "What the hell is that?!" she said, looking at the humongous alien-like thing. The object stops and so does Ino, it's like catching a kid stealing some cookies, but due to the size difference. Ino doesn't know if it's him or her that's playing the kid.

"This is a public message to all monsters from the monster realm."

The voice booms and people began to open up their windows, wondering where that sound is coming from, "The Hokage would like all of you to gather within the town meeting at midnight. I repeat, the Hokage would like all of you to gather within the town meeting at midnight. Failing to cooperate with this request will mean execution. Thank you and good bye."

The huge thing soon digs itself back into the ground and Ino couldn't help but be jaw dropping confused. The Hokage is calling for a meeting with all creatures…this has never happened before besides the time they settled the peace between all creatures twenty years ago.

What could be so important that it requires every creature?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Creatures of every kind walk inside the snow white building as Kiba wipes the mucus dripping down from his nose. His ears twitch, stench of an imp is close by and his sights switch towards the source. The girl with pink hair and cute little wings behind her held a small staff made out of GreenArt wood. It's expensive stuff that can only be found at the ends of the abyss.

Her looks are fair and the smile is taunting, monsters from every dark hole across the earth couldn't help but be mesmerized by her swerving curves and dashing bright smile. She walks over to Kiba with the same smile she used to fool all those monsters, but Kiba is too smart for that and with a smile he closes his eyes and refuses to look at her.

"Now, now Kiba…that isn't fair."

The girl said giving a pleading look, but Kiba just shakes his head with a snicker, "You ain't fooling me fairy girl."

Her eyes widen as she giggles softly, "Oh really." With this, she moves closer to his face steadily breathing in his nose and forcing her smell in it. Kiba's eyes begin to water as he pushes his fist against his eyes to rub off the poisonous stench. It's rare for monsters to smell this stench, but Kiba is talented when it comes to sensory. He could smell a vampire a mile away and was actually used to hunt vampires during the era when humans ruled the world.

That era is long gone and even though the human race is still alive around some of the areas. They're no longer the dominant species. Sakura ignores Kiba since she knew that that's all the fun she could suck out of him. Her eyes gaze slightly at the white building where all the monsters were summoned and crosses her arms against her well-developed breasts, "What does the white witch want from us monsters?"

She said with a bitter tone in her voice. Kiba finally recovers from her attack and sits upright, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I don't know but you know the white witch. She's the only supernatural that wants the humans to be in control again. It's kind of dumb that we all showed up. Don't they know that 'curiosity kills the cat'?"

"The power gathered here tonight is far from being considered feline." She hisses, despite doing a cat cosplay and making it very ironic, "We're more of a pack of devils then cats…" she then pauses and with a grin turns her head towards Kiba, "Speaking of the devil…here he is."

Kiba suddenly digs his nails against the ground and could smell and eerie stench come close by. His dark hair mimics the color of the night and the sword on his back created more legends then the witches themselves.

"Sasuke…"

Kiba growls…


End file.
